Digital electronic devices such as digital printing devices, digital imaging devices, etc., are equipped with features and functionalities to satisfy a variety of users ranging from a novice user to an expert user. Generally, these features are selected or modified based on selection of an item from a menu on a graphical user interface (GUI) or by entering values for the individual features.
The imaging devices or printing devices often have a wide variety of operating attributes that can be set by the users of these devices. Current imposition or finishing application on various imaging/printing devices enables users to define a layout and/or finishing operations via entering or selection of attributes with associated values. The user is provided with an updated mimic view of how the final output will look as the attributes and values are selected. The process can be time consuming, as the user has to adjust the settings for individual attributes to yield a mimic display that meets user's expectations. Most of the time user is unaware of the context of some attributes and may not be able to select the value properly.
In light of above discussion, there exists need for techniques for facilitating mimic driven operations in digital imaging systems or devices.